


Party Searching

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brazilian Culture, Crack Fic, F/M, Flashlight prompt, rey is just clueless, rey knows about ghosts, searching for a dumb party, they are pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: When their trip to Brazil was ending Rey and the guys got an invitation to a Halloween party. Rey knew that in Brazil they didn't celebrate Halloween so to have the perfect final week of the trip they decided to go."Yeah, I know, but who would've thought that a house in the middle of the woods would be all creepy and shit?""..everyone, Rey."
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Party Searching

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write something scary with Rey and Ben so this is just a fun crackfic.
> 
> Thank you EnigmaticPsych for being an amazing person and helping me out!!!  
> [Their AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTT/pseuds/EmilyTT)

When Rey told him that she planned a romantic trip to Brazil, Ben did not expect that the whole group was coming with them. 

It was really nice going to the beach every day and having great food and drinks, but something about finding Finn and Poe naked in the kitchen when he went to grab water in the middle of the night was a little frustrating. 

When their month-long trip was almost at the end, Rey and Finn got an invitation to a party in the woods. It was Halloween and Brazil didn't really celebrate it, so the only fun thing they could do was go to a party.

“Where is this party again?” he asked, opening the passenger car door.

“In the woods.”

"Do you really want to go party searching in the middle of the night?" He turned around, pulling the seat belt. 

"Well, yes." Rey started the car.

They drove for about an hour until they got to the countryside. On the right side of the road was a beautiful forest. Rey took a shortcut that the guys from the party told her to and got on a dirt road where she found a bunch of cars parked along the sides. She noticed that those people were waiting to enter a farm and not the party so she kept going and following the little paper map that she was told to print and follow.

"They told me to hide the car so rangers wouldn’t be suspicious or worried that we got lost in the woods." She turned down the radio, looking at Ben. 

He looked at her, fixing his hair in discomfort. "What if we  _ do _ get lost?" 

"Why would you say that? I’m a professional." She stared at him, turning the volume up and singing Teenage Dirtbag from the top of her lungs.

They drove a little more to get to the far side of the forest. They found a bunch of cars scattered around the high grass and others going inside the woods. Rey decided to follow them.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, looking around.

  
“Following them. They have the sticker for the party,” she told him, turning the headlights on.

  
That's when Ben saw it - a colorful holographic fireplace sticker on the back of the car. 

Rey drove through the woods and parked next to the other cars. Looking behind her, she couldn't see where they came from. it was getting so dark. Ben was taking his stuff out of the car and helping her with her makeup, not noticing that they were now alone. Everyone had left and they didn't notice.

“I think we should get going, grab that flashlight,” Rey told him, pointing to two long flashlights.

The people from the party group told Rey and the others that it would be like a searching party...for the party, with tips and candy all over the woods, so Ben and Rey started to follow the trail. Their flashlights were going crazy, turning on and off every time they stepped a little out of the trail.

"Maybe the batteries are bad?" Ben looked confused, hitting his flashlight in his hand.

"I just bought them today" She grunted, shaking hers

They kept walking. At some point, Rey saw a candle on a tree. Thinking it was a tip, she grabbed Ben by his hand and ran to the candle, but the trail disappeared - no more candy, no more torches, and the candle weren't there anymore. 

It was just dark. 

Their flashlights stopped working. Rey felt in danger, every fiber of her being shaking and screaming that she needed to run back to the car.

Ben's flashlight started to work again. "Fixed it!!" he screamed.

They walked back to where they thought the trail was. It felt like hours. Their muscles were hurting, and the water bottle Rey had was now empty. With no more torches, everything was dark. Maybe they were lost.

Rey started to regret everything. Ben was right. This was a dumb idea. Their friends would notice if they didn't show up...but not if they were passed out drunk.

Sometimes their flashlights stopped working, sometimes it flickered. Ben started to understand a certain pattern. He didn't really believe in ghosts, but every time the flashlights went crazy he could feel Rey shaking and sweating. Ben knew well that she wasn't someone who was easily scared, and he thought it worked like a red flag.  _ She shakes, flashlight stops, weird feeling, cold air.  _

Rey thought she saw a trail, not the dirty and full of candy type of trail, instead, they were now walking on a trail made of red and silver stones. They followed the stones and saw themselves near an abandoned castle. They could see lights coming from the west wing but couldn't hear any music. 

" _ Maybe it’s soundproof," _ Rey thought.

The castle had the same colors as the trail. Ben could see big plants growing around the cold walls. He could smell fresh baked goods and something sweet. It felt like a memory of that place.

Looking up, he saw three flags. None of them were recognizable, and they were all in a pretty bad shape, destroyed by the time and weather.

Because the west wing had lights on and that place didn't seem to have any residents, Rey assumed that this was it - that they found the party. But Ben tried to connect the dots.

"I don't think this is the place," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer while examining the castle.

"Why? This is a pretty big place and well hidden." She pressed her body against his, protecting her body against the cold air.

"The sticker everyone got was about a fireplace. If the party was happening in a castle I think they would  _ definitely _ promote that! And the trail was supposed to be full of candy and torches. We got lost and found a different trail," Ben told her, shaking his flashlight that just started flickering again.

"Maybe we should check it out," Rey told him, running for the big wooden door and looking behind her to call for Ben.

"Rey, I don't want to go inside."

"Oh, come on Ben, ovary up!"

"ovar-what?" He looked at her, confused.

"You know what? Why don't you wait here and if I don't come back is because I found the party."

"Or got murdered by an evil witch."

"...that's unlikely." She laughed, pushing the heavy door.

"Rey,  _ stop _ !" He grabbed her hand.

"Why?"

"You opened the door and the lights went off." He pointed out to the west wing, where the big windows were now pitch black.

"What do you mean went off?" Rey took a step back and looked at where he was pointing.

"Someone doesn't want us to go inside," Ben muttered.

"And you know that based on what exactly?"

"It’s the vibe ok," Ben told her, shaking his hands.

"The vibe?"

_ "THE VIBE, YES." _

"Ben, it’s probably just something they do so police don't come barging in." She took his hands, wanting to calm him down.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

They walked inside. The flashlights were working and Ben thought that he was overreacting a little.

“ _ There are no such things as ghosts.”  _ He laughed silently. 

He decided to take a look at the first floor. Neither of them knew how to get to that wing so the plan was to explore the area.

She watched Ben disappear while she ascended on the white and dusty stairs. She felt like a princess in an abandoned house. 

On the second floor, there were mirrors hanging on every wall. Walking around the hallway, Rey opened a yellow door. Walking further down the hall, her flashlight flickered 

She found herself inside an old and dusty bedroom. She felt someone close to her. The room was dark and her flashlight wasn't working. 

She turned around as the flashlight lit the room only to see herself in a mirror, her reflection waving. She looked down at her hands. “ _ Weird, _ ” she thought. 

After taking another look at the mirror Rey, noticed that her reflection was wearing a light sand dress. It was beautiful, and her hair was curly and falling down her shoulders. The room behind her was golden and with a low light from the sunset. Everything looked perfect. 

Not knowing much about mirror rules, when the mirror Rey waved at her again she waved back. The room lit up and she could see hundreds of mirrors scattered around and in every mirror was a Rey. Every single one was waving back to her.

Rey took a step back and the reflections took a step ahead, one by one walking out of the mirror. “ _ Fuck fuck fuck! _ ” She looked around and ran while the other Reys ran after her. 

The mirrors hanging on the walls were now with Reys trying to get out.

  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,  _ BEN, _ " she screamed, running down the stairs.

"What?" she heard Ben ask between his breath.

_ "Run."  _ She jumped the last steps of the stairs, took his hand, and ran out the door. Ben closed the door behind them.

After running for what it looked like hours, they stopped. Rey was shaking and her arms were numb and full of scratches of branches that she hit while running. 

Looking around her, she felt like she was being watched. It felt like every tree was staring at them. She felt trapped.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ben asked, touching her shoulders and trying to take her out of the panic trance she was in.

She took long breaths, sitting down on the wet grass. She took another look at her surroundings.

"I was looking around on the second floor, my flashlight started to go all crazy in this big old room, and I found this mirror - really cool mirror, all fancy and shit."

"Rey, focus." Ben sat next to her.

"Okay. So I was fixing my skirt in one of the mirrors, you know, checking myself

and the mirror behind me, the reflection, waved at me."

"What?"

"Yes, so the other Rey waved at me - I may or may not have forgotten that you aren't supposed to wave at your reflection otherwise you're inviting things in - and waved back and the room lit up and all these mirrors were my reflection, waving at me. So as I was walking, well..running, down the hallway, all the doors started to open and there were, like, millions of Reys, so I freaked out."

"I told you we shouldn't have gone inside." Ben pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I know, but who would've thought that a house in the middle of the woods would be all creepy and shit?"

"..everyone, Rey."

They got up, deciding to find the candy trail again so they could find the party or the car.

"Haven't you heard anything? At the house, I mean?" Rey asked.

"No. I just heard you scream my name. Before that, I was walking around and I found this waiting area. It was all fancy, with a big chandelier on the ceiling and classic music playing behind a big golden door. There were people dressed up really nice sitting on round, red couches and they were all looking at me in a weird way. Then a guard walked towards me and I asked:

  
“ _ Excuse me, do you know if there is a party happening around here?”  _

_  
_ _ “You do not have appropriate attire for this event, sir,” the guard dressed in a brown suit with golden flowers and a cap with the same color and printing told him. _

_  
_ _ “What do you mean, dude? I’m here for the Halloween party, should I have a mask on or something? _

_ “You do not belong here,” the guard told him in a low voice, placing his hand on Ben’s shoulder. _

  
"And then he walked me through the waiting hall and disappeared and everything was dark and dusty again." Ben finished talking, just now realizing how unrealistic it was.

"You were inside a time hole, or maybe a memory!" Rey shouted, jumping in excitement."Was the guard talking directly to you or was someone behind you?"

Ben loved to see her excited, especially with ghost stuff. He never really fully understood everything, but it was amazing just seeing her all happy and talkative.

"No..he was talking to me, he touched me, and he showed me the way out. What do you mean time hole?" Ben shook his head, trying to remember if she ever had told him about that.

"I studied this a couple of months ago, some places or ghosts can hold traumatic or strong memories. If it was a memory of a ghost you would have been able to see the ghost behind you, but if the guard touched you then maybe it was a time hole. Some places are really powerful in energy you know?"

"I think so…"

"That house was definitely something, and souls are timeless in a way that your spirit can travel. Time is not really a linear thing. It’s just a point in the universe So maybe, when you entered that room, your spirit traveled to the time where that party was happening. And the guard probably knows that it happens a lot, random people walking inside the house and being transported, you know? ” Rey was now talking really fast, her mind going full speed. “So when he noticed your clothes and how you spoke he could tell that you weren’t supposed to be there. Maybe that place is like a waiting area for the dead that would explain why everyone was dressed up nicely. Or it was a real party once and became a hot spot that the house for some reason transformed into a breach." Rey was now talking really fast, her mind going full speed. 

She always wanted to experience these events, being inside a ghost memory or a time hole, and just hearing about it made her heart full.

"So you’re telling me that I accidentally time-traveled?" Ben looked at her, his eyes wide open.

"Yes, probably."

"This night is getting weirder and weirder."

"I know, right?"

Rey had the idea of marking the trees as they walked so they could see if they were walking in circles or not. 

The moon was almost in the middle of the dark blue sky. The party was happening until dawn, so they had time to find someone. 

Ben grabbed Rey's neon pink marker and gave Rey the orange one, so as they walked every tree behind them was marked and shining with neon ink. 

They were not, in fact walking in circles, and the ink helped them to see where they came from. 

Ben wasn't tired. All the adrenaline he was feeling and the dark was helping him to keep going. Rey was eager to find a way out, giving Ben kisses here and there, She actually wanted him to bend her down and fuck her but that wasn't the smartest idea. 

Looking around, there was a place near them where everything was lit up by the moonlight. They found a clearing, but as they walked inside the flashlights started flickering again.

"Oh no," Rey whispered while looking around, trying to see if there was something coming.

As Ben turned his flashlight off they heard numerous screams.

"Climb the tree," Ben told Rey. "Come on." He pulled her to a tree, pushing her up. He then quickly climbed the same tree, placing himself next to Rey.

"What was that noise?" she whispered, turning her flashlight off.

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to know."

As he said that, a hundred little creatures raced inside the clearing, looking around and sniffing.

Ben didn't know what those little creatures were, but they scared Rey. She was frantically looking around. After some time the creatures ran off, leaving them alone and in silence.

"What the fuck were those little things?" Ben asked quietly.

"If I'm correct, those were Guaiasis - creatures that protect the forest and usually walk in big packs. But I guess those were just looking for something."

"There were around eighty of them that I could count." Ben stared at her.

" _ Big  _ packs, Ben." She climbed down the tree.

They walked a little more, paying extra attention to their surroundings.

As they walked a little more, Ben decided to turn the flashlights on again.

" _ That _ was a mistake," Rey whispered.

Right in front of them, there were thousands of Guaiasis, all looking at them and growling.

" _ Run."  _

Ben took Rey's hand and sprinted. He could hear water. If it was a river, maybe there was a chance of them crossing and not being followed by the little creatures.

Rey was running as fast as she could, but she knew that those creatures were faster. In a flash, she felt her skin being torn by little hands and teeth. 

She fell to the ground. Ben tried to grab her by the hips, and the creatures attacked his arm as he lifted her. They ran and ran, reaching the edge of the hill.

" _ There _ , on the other side of the lake. The fireplace." Ben pointed down.

"Should we run?" she asked him, looking down at her leg that was bleeding.

Their flashlights started to flicker again, and a loud scream came from behind them. 

Without answering, Ben took her hand and ran as fast as he could, running down the hill and trying not to fall. Rey couldn't walk anymore; her leg was hurting and numb at this point. 

They arrived at the lake, breathing heavily. Ben noticed the full moon reflected in the lake.

He grabbed Rey like a bride and started to run to the other side. His arm was bleeding and the water slowed him down a little, but he pushed with everything he had. 

He felt plants pulling him down, grabbing his feet. With one hand he grabbed Rey's flashlight and hit whatever was underwater. He felt the grip in his ankles disappear. 

He kept running, the adrenaline making his arms and legs stronger. He could hear those creatures running after them, but he didn't look back. 

As he entered the clearing where the party was happening, he was filled with the loud music and smell of barbecue. Looking behind him, the creatures stopped, not entering the clearing. He stared at them as they ran away, disappearing into the woods.

Ben placed Rey down carefully, she tried putting her feet down but it was hurting too much.

"I'll try to find Rose so you can get your leg fixed, just try not to walk," Ben said, giving her a kiss and leaving her next to the fireplace.

"Hey! Rey, what happened to your leg?" Poe greeted her and looked down at all the blood.

"I fell on the way here."

"I'll get the medkit, don't worry I'll be right back," Poe told her, passing Ben on his way and giving him a high five.

Ben helped Rey sit down when she spotted Finn and waved at him.

"Oi, mates, where were you?" Finn asked, handing to them two tequila shots.

"Just..walking around," Rey told Finn, scratching her head and looking at Ben.

"You two are weird, you know? Sex in the forest is kinda dangerous," Finn said, walking away with a smirk and shaking his head.

Ben looked at Rey, cleaning and bandaging her leg.

"We are not going back alone this time," he told her.

"Not in a million years," she agreed, drinking her tequila shot.

  
  



End file.
